l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Malakai (CrimsonFlameWielder)
---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BMalakai/B - Tiefling Sorcerer (Elementalist) 6 Passive Perception 13, Passive Insight 13 AC 18, Fort 19, Reflex 15, Will 22 HP 56/56, Bloodied 28, Surge Value 14, Surges 10/10 Speed 6, Initiative +3 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color [] MBA - +8 vs AC, 1d4+1 damage RBA (Elemental Bolt) - +14 vs Ref, 1d12+1d6+17 fire damage At-Will Powers: color=GreenElemental Bolt/color, color=GreenIgnition/color Encounter Powers: [][] color=redElemental Escalation (Fire)/color [] color=redHellfire Heart/color [] color=redShield of Flames/color [] color=redChaos Wager/color Daily Powers: [] color=DimGrayDiabolic Transformation/color [] color=DimGrayBlack Wrath of Hell/color Item Powers: [] color=orangeChromatic Robe Power (Encounter)/color [] color=orangeFlame Bracers Power (Daily)/color [] color=orangeBurning Gauntlets Power (Daily)/color /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Weight: 140 lbs Alignment: Evil Physical Appearance As a direct descendant of Asmodeus, Malakai looks more demonic than your typical tiefling. His skin is the color of blood, mixed with ash. All over his skin are lines of power, inscribed in yellow that start from his solar plexus and radiate outward. He has short black hair and his eyes are solid orbs of yellow. Small spikes cover his face and brow, and two larger horns protrude from the crest of his hairline and curve slightly inward toward the center of his head. These same smaller spikes cover most of his upper body as well. Personality: In short, Malakai is not a nice person. Those around him are simply pawns in a game of his own design. He makes the rules. The world is his to take. Show weakness and he'll use you as a stepping stone to greater power. Show strength and he'll recruit you, use you, betray you, and then use you as a stepping stone to greater power. All that matters is power. If you have it, he wants it. If not, then stay out of his way or risk a fiery end. 'Background' Demon worshipers make terrible mothers. Lucky for me I don't really remember mine. I do remember that wonderful look of despair on my father's face as I burst out from within my prison of flesh, incinerating my mother's innards in the process. Of course..."it wasn't my fault". Or at least that is what I was told by the woman raising me shortly after my father gave me away. Jira really should have listed to my father when he told her that I was a demon. Oh well. Ashes to ashes as they say. Living on my own at the age of five was interesting...to say the least. Very quickly I learned to watch people. Gods are they gullible! But that made it easy for me to get what I wanted. And when I was caught in a lie? Well, let's just say that it's hard to point fingers with molten stubs for hands. Do I regret any of it? Only when I think I could have milked someone for more before providing my services as a crematorium. I never really understood why the families of those old women put up such a fuss. I saved them a lot of gold in burial services. Now the houses...that I could understand. I hate it when people piss me off. It's just so darned hard to control myself when that happens. And next thing I know... I'm standing in the charred remains of timber and the still glowing coals of heated rock bed foundation. But, as they say... dust in the wind, right? What made life hard, though, is being run out of town after having this happen a few times. Then I have to make my way to another town to start all over again. At least I can cook my own food between journeys. As long as I'm not run out of a forest by some tree-hugging elf, that is. Oh boo hoo. So a few acres gets burned. It'll regrow in a few years, right? Now, when I was about twelve, I finally learned what I am. And it pleased me greatly to learn that my "father" wasn't really my father. No, my mother was a who---generous person who had a taste for unfamiliar company. Little did she know that the "man" who used her to conceive me was a rather popular elemental being who goes by the name of Asmodeus. According to my late mentor, my real father was rather fond of disguising himself and then sampling the wares of other races. I didn't learn a whole lot from Dein, though. He was a rather long winded and boring individual who would rather talk about how great he was. Well, Dein... I couldn't agree with you more. You were a great source of fuel for my bonfire to keep me warm on a winter's night. Oh, and thanks for donating your gear. This magical dagger, amulet, and robe may not have kept you alive, but perhaps it will do me some good until I find something better. I probably should have let him live a while longer, though, because there are all of these books he left behind for me that I don't quite understand. I think it contains the knowledge of his source of power or something. Descriptions of rituals that allow someone to call on a demon and bind with it, or some other rubbish. I never needed to do something like that to have power. I was born with it. But if I could figure it out, then maybe I could call on my real father. From everything I hear, I think he'd like me. So maybe that's what I'll go do now. I tire of wandering from town to town. And I hear there's a place not far from here that houses "adventurers". Perhaps someone there could teach me about what it says in Dein's books. And I suppose that I'll try to mind myself while I'm there. A town full of adventurers is not the best place to piss off the locals. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Wishlist *Chromatic Robe +2 (lvl 10) - worth 5,000 gp |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' * I've met a group of people, most interestingly one of them a warlock who has sold a part of his soul for magical power. I will learn what I can from this fool and get ever closer to meeting my father. * A woman in the inn hired me to retrieve the lord of the manor she works for. I agreed to assist her, even with the promise of little or no reward, if only because the owners are the D'Argents, and having a well-known Daunton family owing me a favor could come in handy in the future. On a side note, I'm beginning to like this 'adventuring' thing. It seems that adventurers are given a bit of a bend to the normal laws in the sake of doing "good deeds". Already I have had the fortune of having the beast released without any harmful retribution. In fact, one of my 'companions' on this task (a beautiful woman by the name of Dina) even agreed with my methods. She also has an uncanny knowledge of support magic and can help me open the channels to chaos when needed. Definitely someone to keep any eye on. No luck, yet, in finding any knowledge pertaining to Dein's books or rituals on summoning my father. * We were in the middle of walking through that manor that the woman in the inn hired us to search through for her lord, when suddenly we were transported back to the Inn. I'm not sure what happened, whether we're looking to get fined for not completing that hired task, or whatnot, but I don't really care about her needs. I just came upon a lovely set of dark iron gauntlets. So...looks like I won't be getting any favors from the d'Argents, but the immediacy of power granted by the gauntlets makes up for that...I think. I can feel my power slowly growing, and as I read, once again, through Dein's books, I believe I'm starting to pick up on a few things that is written there. The learning is slow, as I've never really been the studious type. Didn't need to be. I'm no Wizard, I channel the raw power of Chaos with nothing more than my force of personality (and a heavy dose of suck it the f*#& up)! Anyway... there was this passage in Dein's book that talked about manipulating the substrain of energies sent out by an arcane attack that is usually wasted. It went on to say that one could manipulate those unused energies to act as a temporary arcane beacon on any who were touched by the energies, and then any spells cast near that target would be attracted to the one Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used Items Found *Burning Gauntlets (lvl 6) - worth 1,800 gp ***TOTAL: 1,800 gp Gold Earned **Starting Gold: 1,750 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 3) **Time Gold from 6 DM points: 254 * 6 = 1,524 gp **Gold rewards from Rift in a Bag: 916 gp **Time Gold from 4 DM points: 350 * 4 = 1,400 gp **Gold rewards from A Knight in d'Argent Manor: 3,158 gp ***TOTAL: 8,748 gp earned Items Purchased **Starting Equipment: -1,720 gp **Purchased Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depths (heroic tier): -520 gp **Purchased Alternative Reward (Crimson Determination tier): -840 gp **Purchased Flame Bracers (heroic tier): -680 gp **Purchased Challenge Seeking Incendiary Dagger +2 as an upgrade: -1,440 gp **Purchased Amulet of Protection +2 as an upgrade: -1,440 gp ***TOTAL: 6,640 gp Spent Spendable Wealth On Hand *Current Coinage: 2,108 gp *'TOTAL' Character Wealth: 10,548 gp **Expected Wealth Levels: ***Lvl 05: 8,244 gp ***Lvl 06: 12,000 gp ***Lvl 07: 17,365 gp ***Lvl 08: 24,960 gp ***Lvl 09: 35,436 gp ***Lvl 10: 49,440 gp XP * 2250: XP for character starting at lvl 3. (gained through retirement of Vyrna at lvl 3) * 1500: XP for spending 6 DM @ lvl 3 (250 xp/DM point) * 750 XP earned from completion of Rift in a Bag * 1168: XP for spending 4 DM @ lvl 4 (292 xp/DM point) * 3491 XP earned from completion of A Knight in d'Argent Manor Total XP: 9,159 / 10,000 Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 item bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage that has a type. (Chromatic Robe Property) Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Tiefling *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: common, choice of one other *Skill bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth *Infernal Wrath: You have the infernal wrath power. (Replaced with Diabolic Soul) *Fire Resistance: you have fire resistance equal to 5 + one-half of your level. *Bloodhunt: You gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied enemies. Class Features Sorcerer (Elementalist) *Elemental Bolt: You gain the elemental bolt power. *Elemental Magic: **Elemental Power: You gain a bonus to the damage of arcane powers equal to your Con mod; Increases to 2 + Con mod at 5th lvl, 5 + Con mod at 15th lvl, and 8 + Con mod at 25th level. **Elemental Resilience: Use Con instead of Dex or Int to determine AC; **Elemental Versatility: Gain sorcerer at-will attack power at 9th and 19th level. *Elemental Specialty (Fire Elementalist): Gain Blazing Cloud or Ignition power (Malakai gained Ignition); Elemental bolt deals fire damage and gains +1d6 extra damage; At 5th level, gain resist 10 fire. At 15th level gain +2 to saving throws against ongoing fire damage. At 25th level, choose lightning or thunder and gain resist 10 and +2 to saves vs that damage type.; gain half speed teleport move action at 23rd level. *Escalating Elements: Gain the Escalating Elements encounter power. Gain extra uses at lvl 3, 7, and 13. *Elementalist Utility Powers: Gain an Elementalist utility power at levels 2, 6, 10, 16, and 22. Character Background and Theme Background: Fire in Your VeinsRacial: Elemental power flows through Malakai like blood. He sees the primordial forces in things in ways that others consider madness. A flash of lightning in the distance sends a delirious thrill through his body, and when he looks upon flames, his ears detects the distant call of elemental beings. Theme: Infernal Prince: "Within me burns the might of an infernal lineage. Those who stand against me face the wrath of the Nine Hells." *'Level 1:' Malakai gains a +1 power bonus to fire attack rolls. In addition, he gains the hellfire heart power. *'Level 5:' Malakai gains a +2 power bonus to Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks. Once per encounter, when he rolls a 5 or lower on a Bluff check or a Diplomacy check made against a humanoid of the natural origin, he can re-roll that check. He must use the second result. *Level 10: The first time he becomes bloodied each encounter, he regains a use of hellfire heart. If he then uses hellfire heart on the creature that bloodied him, the hellfire heart power deals 5 extra fire damage. Feats *Level 1: Hellfire Blood: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls when you use a power that has the fire or the feat keyword. *Level 2: Superior Implement Training (Incendiary dagger): you can use the Incendiary dagger superior implement. *Level 4: Diabolic Soul: Whenever you take a critical hit, you gain a +2 feat bonus to attack rolls against that enemy until the end of the encounter. In addition, you replace infernal wrath with diabolic transformation (and black wrath of hell). *Level 5: War Wizard's Expertise: +1 feat bonus to attack rolls of arcane powers and basic attacks made with light/heavy blades. Increases to +2 @ 11th and +3 @ 21st. Also, when using arcane power w/ light/heavy blade, attack rolls take a -5 penalty against allies. (Gained as a free L4W feat) *Level 6: Arcane Spellfury: When you hit any enemy with a sorcerer at-will attack power, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against that enemy until the end of your next turn. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Primordial Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Elemental Bolt (Fire) (Sorcerer Elementalist 1) **Ignition (Sorcerer Elementalist 1) *Encounter **Elemental Escalation (Fire) **Hellfire Heart **Infernal Wrath (Replaced with Diabolic Soul) **Shield of Flames **Chromatic Robe Utility Power **Chaos Wager *Daily **Diabolic Soul ***Black Wrath of Hell **Flame Bracers Utility Power **Burning Gauntlets Utility Power |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 4 Approval From Any Reviewer Comments from User:renau1g: Well, I see a well built and accurate wiki sheet here. Well done. Senior Approval * Racial Abilites: Bloodhunt is mispelled. * Powers: If you are listing critical damage with each power, you should also put in critical dice from your magic implement. Minor issues, so approved. User:MeepoLives Level 6 Approval From Any Reviewer Senior Approval Approved. MeepoLives |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: